


[Podfic] Possession

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Podfic, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: What Hux wants, Hux gets.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273895) by [LadyDorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian). 



[Possession](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/possession/s-8Ply8mcmGhO)

**Author's Note:**

> A story about eating and stuffing one's self--Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
